1. Field
The present disclosure relates to turbomachinery, and more particularly to blade seals for turbomachinery.
2. Description of Related Art
Blade outer air seals (BOAS) include a wearable ceramic coating for turbomachine blades to wear into for sealing purposes and to provide a thermal barrier. However, the service life can be limited due to spallation and other stress induced erosion of the coating and the seal must be replaced after such erosion to maintain a seal between each BOAS.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for turbomachine blade seals that allows for improved service life and safety. The present disclosure provides a solution for these problems.